1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless charging equipment, a terminal, a wireless charging system comprising the same, a control method thereof and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon, and particularly, to wireless charging equipment and a terminal in which when a first terminal acquiring sharing link information provided from a service providing device is charged in the wireless charging equipment, the first terminal transmits the sharing link information and identification information of one or more second terminals to the wireless charging equipment, the wireless charging equipment verifies the access to a corresponding second terminal to provide the sharing link information to the corresponding second terminal, and the second terminal keeps the sharing link information or downloads contents corresponding to the sharing link information, a wireless charging system comprising the same, a control method thereof and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless charging equipment (alternatively, a wireless power transmitting unit) is a power transferring device which wirelessly transfers power required for an electronic device.
The wireless charging equipment communicates with a terminal adjacent to the corresponding wireless charging equipment, and the corresponding wireless charging equipment transmits a charging signal to the corresponding terminal, the terminal charges a battery provided in the corresponding terminal based on the charging signal, and thus, there is an inefficient aspect in that services other than a battery charging function cannot be provided.